Express Yourself
by Andy-0017
Summary: It's five years after Season 4, and The New Directions haven't been to Nationals in five years. They barely qualified for Regionals two years ago. Now, he's in need for 10 new members. New crop of kids, with a whole new type of drama. SYOC story. OC submission closed


**Hey, Myself and BellaRosa17 have decided to come together and write our own SYOC story. We will be including some characters of our own. We need 10 OC's for our story to join the New Directions.**

The sun was still splitting the sky even though the summer was coming to an end. Jessica and Roman had spent their last day of their holidays together and were now sitting and relaxing on the hood of Roman's car. They had been friends for a while now and that was helped by the fact that both had joined glee club the year before. They sat for a good ten minutes just taking in the sunshine before either broke the silence between them. Eventually Jessica spoke up.

"I don't know about you, but I actually don't mind going back to school this year" she said as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, me neither, I am looking forward to glee club" Roman replied.

"It's going to be tough to recruit people this year though, of course it came down to just the two of us being the only ones left"

"Thats the way school life is Jess, people graduate and move on, we just have to deal with it" Rome replies.

"Yeah, but it would have been better had we had a few others to stay back with us" Jess says as she flicks some of her long blonde hair back behind her ear.

"Well it might help that your on the cheerios"

"Hopefully. We need to try our best to convince people but it will be hard work, you know how hard it was to get enough to join in the past"

"Yeah but I am sure we can do it"

"Yeah lets hope" Jess says before the conversation becomes silent for a few more minutes.

Soon however the silence was broken by the sound of Roman's phone buzzing from receiving a message. He took it out of his pocket and sighed when he looked at who had sent him the message.

"Jade huh?" Jess asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah"

"What is it with you two?"

"What do you mean?" he replies.

"You two are always fighting and never get on?"

"I don't even know, we just don't work, we can get along but she is just so frustrating its unbelievable"

"You really should try your best to get along with her, she is your step sister after all" Jess says.

"Oh trust me I have tried my best"

"Well I bet your life would be so much easier if you did get along"

"Yeah I'll bet"

The two then sat back and enjoyed the rest of their day. Relaxing as best they could before the drama of school would set in for yet another year.

Meanwhile at McKinley, Mr Schuster was walking down the hallway with his bag over his shoulder. He had been in the school doing his best to get himself ready for the year ahead. He had been hard at work and only had one more thing to do before he would go home. He walked further down the hall until he reached his destination, the sign up board. He hangs a sheet for glee club and stands back for a moment to see if it is straight. Satisfied he then turns and walks away, the only thought in is head that this year would be great.

**We have got some rules however to do with our story.**

**1. It must be sent through PM, if received through review it will be null and void. We want to keep everything private.**

**2. Make your character detailed, original, something fresh. The more original and creative the better your chances. Something new and uncreated.**

**3. Nobody's perfect, so please don't make your character that way.**

**4. Need one major Bully character.**

**5. Submit as many as you want but know that maybe only one will be chosen.**

**6. At the beginning of your application put "Gleek Freak" to state that you have read and agree with the above rules.**

**Now for the Application form, remember to send the form in a PM.**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Sue Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Sexuality:**

**Appearance/Celebrity Look-a-like:**

**Personality:**

**Clothing style:**

**Parents (names, ages, relationships with them):**

**Siblings (names, ages, relationships with them):**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other Teams/Clubs:**

**Secrets:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Celeb Sing-a-like: **

**Dreams/Goals:**

**Audition Song:**

**Songs you would like them to perform:**

**Possible Story lines:**

**How they join Glee or how you think they should join:**

**Extras / Anything you would like to add:**

**Happy Character Making :)**


End file.
